Chris Eriksen/Gallery
This article features images of the character Chris Eriksen. Concept Art GDC_2019_Conference_Slideshow_-_Chris_Eriksen_Concept_Artwork.png|Concept artwork of Chris from the 2019 GDC slideshow. GDC_2019_Conference_Slideshow_-_Captain_Spirit_Concept_Artwork.png|An early version of Captain Spirit's main promotional artwork from the 2019 GDC. Captain Spirit 20181020203700 1.jpg|Chris playing with his toys in his room. 20181020203715 1.jpg|Chris playing with his toys in his room. (2) Chris_Eriksen_CS_Inside_SC1_03.jpg|Chris pretending to make his toy spaceship fly. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Inside_SC1_04.png|Chris playing with Power Bear and Noctarious. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Inside_SC1_05.png|Chris after putting on his Captain Spirit cape. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Inside_SC1_06.png|Chris admiring his lightning bolt tattoo. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Inside_SC2_01.png|Chris having breakfast with his father, Charles. CS Charles - pinky promise with Chris.jpg|Chris making a promise with Charles to get a Christmas tree. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Inside_SC2_03.png|Chris entering Charles' bedroom. 845070 20190121174034 1.png|Chris looking down at his house from the Sky Fortress. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Outside_02.png|Chris regarding the broken Snowmancer. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Outside_03.png|Chris lighting fireworks attached to the Snowmancer. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Outside_06.png|Chris facing off against the Snowmancer. Capt Spirit vs the Snowmancer.png|Chris fighting the Snowmancer. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Outside_05.png|Chris fighting the Snowmancer. (2) Chris_Eriksen_CS_Outside_08_1.png|Chris during his superhero transformation sequence. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Outside_08.png|Chris stepping onto Mantroid's home planet. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Outside_09.png|Chris facing off against Mantroid on his home planet. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Outside_11.png|Chris tearing up over a photo of him and his mother, Emily Eriksen. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Z_Inside_01.png|Chris interviewing himself in the mirror. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Z_Inside_03.png|Chris placing another log onto the stove fire. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Z_Inside_04.png|Chris playing with Mar-T Rex in front of Charles. Chris_Eriksen_CS_Z_Inside_05.jpg|Chris watching a basketball game next to Charles. 20181029164423 1.jpg|Charles telling Chris to answer the doorbell. CS09 - ClaireVisit 03.png|Chris speaking with Claire Reynolds. CS10 - Dadfall 04.png|Chris being yelled at by a drunken Charles. CS10 - Dadfall 03.png|Chris being yelled at by a drunken Charles. (2) CS11-FinalScene 05.png|Chris climbing the rungs to his tree house. CS11-FinalScene 08.png|Chris falling from his tree house's ladder. CS11-FinalScene 09.png|Chris falling from his tree house's ladder. (2) CS11-FinalScene 10.png|Chris being suspended in midair before reaching the ground. CS11-FinalScene 11.png|Chris being suspended in midair before reaching the ground. (2) CS11-FinalScene 16.png|Chris waving to Daniel and Sean Diaz. Episode Two - "Rules" LiS2E2S6 - The Gingerbread House 13.png|Chris falling from his tree house's ladder. LiS2E2S6 - The Gingerbread House 15.png|Chris being saved by Daniel from hitting the ground. 532210_20190202203738_1.png|Chris waving back towards the Diaz brothers. 532210_20190202203847_1.png|Chris smiling at the brothers. 532210_20190202204041_1.png|Charles apologizing to Chris for his drunken outburst. LiS2E2S6 - The Gingerbread House 17.png|Chris being given a piggyback ride from Charles back to their house. LiS2E2S7 - Bending Laws 09.png|Chris interrupting Daniel after being caught using telekinesis on his toys. 532210_20190203131754_1.png|Chris doing the Spirit Squad pose. LiS2E2S7 - Bending Laws 13.png|Chris and Daniel begging Sean to let them go to the Christmas tree market. 532210_20190203190206_1.png|Chris approaching Sean while he's sketching the Christmas market (determinant). LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 32.png|Chris noticing Sean and Daniel as they run into his backyard. (determinant) 532210_20190201192353_1.png|Chris saddened by Daniel having to leave. (determinant) LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 34.png|Chris offering Daniel his cape. (determinant) 532210_20190201193916_1.png|Chris waving Daniel goodbye. (determinant) LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 39.png|Chris watching the brothers leave from his tree house. (determinant) Photos CS Chris Emily Garage Ultrasound.png|An ultrasound of Chris during his fetal stage. SP PT EHOutside GolemCemetery ChrisEmilyCostume 2 result.png|A photo of Chris with his mother, Emily. Category:Character Gallery Category:Captain Spirit Category:Character Gallery (Season 2) Category:Season 2